Picture to Burn
|image = Taylor Swift - Picture to Burn.PNG|album = Taylor Swift|released = January 29, 2008|recorded = 2006|genre = Country|length = 2:55|label = Big Machine Records|writer = Taylor Swift Liz Rose|producer = Picture to Burn|previous link = Tim McGraw|previous name = Tim McGraw|current name = Picture to Burn|next link = Teardrops on My Guitar|next name = Teardrops on My Guitar|previous single = Taylor Swift - Our Song.png|previous single link = Our Song|previous single name = Our Song|previous single year = 2008|current single = Taylor Swift - Picture to Burn.PNG|current single name = Picture to Burn|current single year = 2008|next single = Taylor Swift (album).jpg|next single link = Should've Said No|next single name = Should've Said No|next single year = 2008}}Picture to Burn is a song recorded by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift. It was co-written by Swift and Liz Rose, and produced by Nathan Chapman. It was released on February 3, 2008 by Big Machine Records as the fourth single from Swift's eponymous studio album, Taylor Swift (2006). It was inspired by the narcissistic and cocky nature of her former high school classmate and ex-boyfriend Jordon Alford who Swift never established a formal relationship with. In retrospect, Swift has stated she has evolved on a personal level and as a songwriter, claiming she processed emotions differently since "Picture to Burn". The song was chosen as a single based on the audience's reaction to it in concert. Musically, the track is of the country rock genre with prominent usage of guitar, banjo, and drums. The lyrics concern igniting flames on photographs of a former boyfriend. "Picture to Burn" was praised by music critics, some who supported the feminist message. The single was commercially successful, peaking at number 28 on the Billboard Hot 100 and at number three on the country-genre chart. It was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) and has sold over one million downloads. In Canada, it charted within the top 50 and was certified gold. The music video for "Picture to Burn" was directed by Trey Fanjoy and features Swift fantasizing about seeking revenge on her ex-boyfriend, after she discovers him with another woman. The video also has Swift and her band performing with pyrotechnics as a backdrop. Swift promoted "Picture to Burn" via live performances, including numerous while supporting as opening act for various country artists' concert tours. It was also performed on her first headlining tour, the Fearless Tour (2009–10). Chart performance On the week ending March 1, 2008, "Picture to Burn" debuted at number ninety-one on the Billboard Hot 100. The following week it ascended to number eighty-three, and, ten weeks later, on the week ending May 17, 2008, it reached its peak at number twenty-eight. The song's final appearance on the chart was on the week ending July 12, 2008 at number eighty-nine, after spending a total twenty weeks on the Billboard Hot 100. The single has been certified double platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America. As of November 2014, "Picture to Burn" has sold 1.6 million copies in the United States. On the week ending January 26, 2008, the single debuted at number fifty-two on the Billboard Hot Country Songs. On its eleventh week, it entered the top ten at number nine, thus giving Swift her fourth consecutive top ten hit from her debut album. Six weeks later, on the week ending May 17, 2008, it reach its peak at number three on the chart. It spent a total of twenty weeks on Hot Country Songs. On the week ending March 15, 2008, "Picture to Burn" debuted at number eighty-five in Canada. It reached its peak at number forty-eight on the chart on the week ending May 3, 2008. "Picture to Burn" spent a total of sixteen weeks in Canada. The single was certified gold by Music Canada for sales of 40,000 digital downloads.